


Beef, It's What's for Dinner

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Season 4 Episode 4, dinner plans, mention of posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef, It's What's for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T for helping this flow and sound like English.
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf...cause it would make a lot more sense if it did.

Before heading to Lydia’s boat house, Stiles knew he had to appease his dad by having dinner. The sheriff had calmed down a lot about Stiles’ behavior after the whole possession thing, but wasn’t willing to give up their family dinner nights. So Stiles sent a text to his dad asking if he had any preferences before he wandered into the grocery store. The reply was quick, but also not what he was expecting.

“Anything, but make it for four.”

Stiles didn’t really pay that much attention to the added guests since his dad was prone to asking Melissa and Scott over to their family dinners. 

While he was finishing up plating the meal, Stiles heard his dad and the guests come in the front door. He was super proud that he had thrown together such a gourmet meal for four in such a short time. He heard the chairs scooting out, grabbed the bowl of homemade mashed potatoes and turned around.

“Stiles, you remember Deputy Parrish and of course Derek,” the Sheriff smirked.

Stiles barely held on to the bowl as he saw both men, who featured on an almost nightly basis in his dreams, sitting at his kitchen table to be served dinner. 

This was even exactly how his last dream had started...minus his dad of course.


End file.
